


business trip

by bebekid95



Series: daddy dom little mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Begging, Face-Sitting, Little Mickey, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, ddlb, his age is like 6 as a little, i woke up and sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebekid95/pseuds/bebekid95
Summary: Ian is away on a business trip and mickey gets lonely
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: daddy dom little mickey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087688
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	business trip

Mickey sighed and checked the date on his phone again. Ian was away on a trip for work and time just was not on his side at all.

Ian had only been gone for a day and he was already missing his daddy. The idea of not being able to see Ian for a long period of time was awful for mickey. 

Ian works as a lawyer so he was sent to take care of a case down in new york. 

But what also has been a pain for mickey is he was undeniably horny and he would give anything to have his daddy’s thick cock inside of him, he’s tried jacking off but it couldn't get him where he needed to be.

Mickey let out a pained groan and checked the time, Ian wasn’t due to call in a half hour.

He rubbed his boxer clad erection against the bed for an attempt at some sort of relief but couldn’t find it.

So he decided to say fuck it and grabbed his favorite dildo out of the toy box they keep under the bed and his favorite stuffie, got some lube and decided to have a little more fun with himself before Ian called.

He slicked up two fingers and inserted one and carefully worked himself open while adding the second one, normally he would need a little more because his daddy was so big.

As soon as he was nice and stretched he slicked up the dildo that he got from his daddy for his birthday and inserted it slowly while clutching the stuffie close to his chest. He whimpered as the dildo stretched his rim to accommodate its size.

God it felt so good

Once he got use to the feeling he started to pick up his pace and thrust the toy inside of him while imagining his daddy on top of him ramming his 9-inch cock inside of his tight ass.

He moaned bashfully when he found his prostate getting that feeling to have something in his mouth, so he stuck his thumb in there sighing contently.  
He couldn’t suppress the whine and whimpers in the back of his throat as he picked up his speed gradually.

Just as he was about to cum his phone started to ring and Ian’s beautiful faces popped up on screen and he couldn’t contain his excitement as he picked up the phone on the second ring not wanting to make his daddy wait.

“Hey baby got out of the courtroom a little early and back in my room... i miss you so much”

Mickey felt a flutter in his stomach when he heard his daddy’s voice through the speaker. 

“I miss you too daddy when are you coming home”

“ soon baby boy i promise and as soon as i get back im gonna fuck you silly on every surface of the house”

That made Mickey clench remembering the dildo that is in his ass, so he decided to have a little fun.

“I like the sound of that daddy now tell me all about your day”

As Ian started his rant, Mickey grabbed the dildo and started to slowly thrust it while listening to his daddy’s angelic like voice.

He picked up the speed and clapped a hand over his mouth to not make any noise while Ian continued to talk about his day. On a particular sharp thrust he found his prostate and let a little moan escape his closed lips hoping Ian didn't hear it

But much to his luck it didn't fly pass as he had hoped 

“Oh baby boy i know you didn’t think daddy doesn’t know when his toy is being played with”

Mickey’s breath hitched and he stopped moving his hand and played with his stuffies hand guilty as all hell

“I-i-i’m s-s-sorry daddy i just m-missed you so much and i was r-r-really hard just thinking about you coming home”

He heard Ian make a pleased noise on the other line 

“Well don’t stop now you want daddy to help you get there faster baby boy”

“Yes daddy”

“Do you have your stuffie”

“Yes daddy...please hurry it hurts”

He whined and clenched around the dildo inside him letting out a little gasp

“Go on baby you can continue”

He obeyed and began moving the dildo at a rough pase letting all his moans spill out because he knows how much his daddy likes when he makes his noises

His thighs started to tremble and his cock throbbed painfully from being ignored to long sohe used some of the lube on the fake dick and started to stroke his hard cock intune with his thrust 

“Good boy i can’t wait to come home and stretch that hole till its open and gaping”

He heard Ian’s breathy groan as he talked and let out a grunt at the sound 

“Are you touching yourself daddy”

“I am baby boy just listening to your voice gets me hard and dripping all over myself”

He let out a loud moan at the words and went faster knowing what he does to his daddy gets him hard

He pushed the dildo a little more deeper to the hilt and he let a unapologetic moan out and continue to pound his own ass as he listens to his daddy’s moans 

As he started to get closer to the edge he needed to hear more of his daddy’s voice

“Daddy i’m so close are you there daddy”

“Oh fuck i’m right there with you baby boy come with me”

“Tell me how good i am please daddy”

His words came out as moans as he struggled to get them out

“Oh god your so good baby so good for daddy, i bet your ramming that tight ass so good”

“ not as good as you daddy...oh my god”

He abruptly came with a loud shout just as Ian approached his orgasm. 

His whole body felt relaxed as he came down from his high this is exactly what he needed

He tossed the dildo somewhere on the floor and wiped his sticky hands on his boxers

“Thank you so much daddy can’t wait till your home”

“Me neither, love you baby i will text you in the morning don't stay up late you know your bedtime”

“Yes daddy i love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is kinda half assed i really just wanted something to publish i promise wit some good constructive criticism i'll get better


End file.
